Melee Combat
Melee combat is combat between players and one or more adversaries. These calculations are also used for most Spells as well. Combat Calculations The following is the basic scenario of how combat is calculated. # Calculate % To-Hit - Comparison of Attack Skill (either Weapon or Spell) * 3 + Dexterity/Focus against the Defender's Evasion/Magic Defense * 3 + Dexterity/Focus. Any of the Attacker's Chance to Hit bonuses (i.e. Aura of Command) are added to the attacking skill prior to this calculation. The result of this calculation modifies the base Chance to Hit. # Hit check - A random percentage is "rolled". If it is above the % To-Hit calculated above, the attack misses and this process ends. # Calculate Block % - Comparison of the Defender's Shield skill against incoming attack skill modifies base chance to be eligible to block. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. # Block "contest" check - A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the Block % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be blocked. ## Block check - If eligible, another random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Block Bonus), the attack is Blocked. # Calculate Parry % - Comparison of the Defender's equipped Weapon Skill against incoming attack skill modifies base chance to be eligible to parry. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. # Parry "contest" check - A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the Parry % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be parried. ## Parry check - If eligible, a random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Parry Bonus), the attack is Parried. # Calculate Dodge % - Comparison of the Defender's Evasion skill against incoming attack skill modifies the base chance to be eligible to dodge. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. # Dodge "contest" check - A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the Dodge % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be dodged. ## Dodge check - If eligible, a random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Dodge Bonus), the attack is Dodged. # Damage - (Weapon or Spell damage) + (Strength or Power) * Attack Delay + Attack Skill * Attack Delay - Target's Armor * Attack Delay Notes * Block, Parry, and Dodge checks only apply if the attack (including Spells) is from the currently engaged target. This means a target that you have engaged with the attack button, or have cast a repeat spell on. A player (or NPC) also must have the corresponding ability and equipment (i.e. a shield for Block, a melee weapon for Parry). ** Ranged Attacks can't be Parried. * The result is put through a Gaussian Randomizer for greater variety. * All the modifications are divided by values that have not been revealed yet, however ** Strength and Power are 50% more valued than Weapon or Spell Skill. ** Armor is slightly more valued than Strength and Power. * When damage is being calculated for a Damage over Time effect or a Damage Shield, the Strength/Power and Attack/Spell Skill are inherited from the values used to give the target that effect. For instance, the Engulf effect will have damage based on the Power and Flame skill of the caster, because that was the Attribute and Skill used in the Engulf attack itself. Source Old Tazoon Post: A brief explanation of statistics (by smeglor) Category:Info